


A silent ghost

by 630leosa (Kame630)



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Based on an iterveiw, Canon Divergence, New Teen Titans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kame630/pseuds/630leosa
Summary: Joseph Wilson died, they all saw it, but somehow they keep seeing him around. Always out of the corner of their eye, and never get a good enough look to know if it's their minds playing tricks on them.





	A silent ghost

It was like the team was haunted by his ghost

Every now and then they would see him out of the corner of their eye in the street. A young man, with curly blond hair, soft eyes and a smile that made you want to trust him. They'd see him using sign language and never talking. But as soon as they turned to look at him he was gone.

Jericho, who was always the friend they could trust and confide in, saw the good in even the worst of people and tried to nurture it, who had been through so much and yet somehow ended up a better person because of it. Had betrayed them all because of forces out of his control. The friend they had watched die in front of their eyes. 

And yet they seemed to keep seeing his ghost everywhere they looked. Was it guilt for not being able to save him? Or not noticing him slowly losing control of himself to the spirits hidden inside him? Or maybe they couldn't accept their friends death in their grief, even all these months after they held his funeral.

Raven would see him passing the college she took classes at. Victor would catch sight of him signing a friendly greetings to the kids at the park. Donna and Kory swore that they saw him in cafes when they took lunch breaks at work. Dick would sometimes see someone at the token gravestone they had put up in his name, staring too long to just be passing, but never staying long enough for them to catch him. 

But wherever he was, everytime, they never got a good look at the guy. Never could be sure that it wasn't their mind playing tricks on them, that they didn't just want to believe that somehow their friend was alive and living a happy normal life, and letting their imagination trick them into seeing what they wanted to see.

It was Dick Grayson who had finally gotten a good look at him. Lost in his morning jog he had bumped into someone, causing them to drop some sheet music they had been carrying. Of course Dick had apologised and helped pick them up, but that's when he saw them. The soft green eyes who had locked with his time and time again since he met the young Joseph Wilson. Only they weren't soft and inviting now, they were wide and worried.

Before he could stop him, the young man had ran, abandoning the sheet music and jumping over the wall of the park like it was nothing to him, putting distance between him and the confused titan leader. Dick was quick to give chase, catching a glimpse of the man ahead of him turning the corner, but when he got there, the guy was gone. Vanished like a ghost once again. But Dick knew what he saw, he just couldn't explain it. But there was no mistaking those eyes.

Doubling back, Dick collected the sheet music, maybe he could find some information in them, or use it as an excuse to meet back up to return them. But the fact that he had bumped into him, that the person had been carrying and dropped sheet music. It meant he wasn't a ghost, whoever this person was, he was very much real. Real and with the same striking soft green eyes of their fallen friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was based on an interveiw I read, where the creators said they made a mistake with how they killed off Jericho, and how it could have easily gone a differant way but no one would ever know.


End file.
